Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 16
is the sixteenth episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 67th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka, along with his friends, arrive in Greece to try to get into the Festival of Warriors. However, Madoka just wants to see the scenery, so, as there is still time for the Festival to begin, they decide to visit the beach. There, Masamune notices a girl standing on the edge of a high cliff and they try and save her because she looks like she is about to fall off. Madoka hears them running and shouting and follows them. The girl then explains that she wants to become an archaeologist and is looking for ruins of a sunken Greek ship. She uses her Beyblade to successfully locate the ship by using it to move the water. Later, when they are eating at a restaurant, they discuss who that girl might be, and Yu comments that she could be one of the EU representatives. Suddenly, they hear a commotion, and a british Blader challenges another Blader called Wales with his Clay Wolf 125B, to a BeyBattle. Wales accepts, and tells him that he shall give him three seconds of his time. The Beybattle lasts for only three seconds and Wales breaks the opponents Beyblade with one hit. Gingka and Co. are amazed at how he was able to do that, and question the possibility of him being an EU representative. Later, when they try and get into the Festival of Warriors, they are denied access because they are not EU Members. Wales comes out, and the girl from earlier comes out afterwards, and reveals her name to be Sophie. Later, Gingka and Co. decide to sneak in and watch from a gap in the pillars, however, when Gingka pushes Masamune too much, they all end up falling in and get caught. They then get into huge trouble and a few Bladers representing their countries challenge them for breaking in and lose. Wales and Sophie then declare that they will battle them and Yu comments that he wants to battle as well and Julian comes out and says that he will battle against them, making it a three on three battle between Julian, Sophie and Wales, and Gingka, Masamune and Yu. The EU Bladers then reveal their Beys and where they are from: Wales announces that he is representing England and has the Blue Grand Cetus, Sophie announces that she is representing France and has the White Grand Cetus, and Julian announces that he is the team leader and is representing Italy. When the battle starts Wells and Sophie protect Gravity Destroyer. Yu then uses two of his Special Moves but Sophie stops them and defeats Yu with ease. Sophie and Wales then use their Special Moves and then their Dual Special Move. During their Team Move, Masamune gets an idea and breaks through their tidal wave using his Special Move, giving Gingka the chance to attack Gravity Destroyer. Gingka then attacks but Julian defeats him along with Masamune. Major Events *Gingka and the others arrive in Greece. *Gingka, Masamune and Yu challenge Team Excalibur in a 3-on-3 practice match and lose. *Gan Gan Galaxy 's poor teamwork is revealed. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Sophie' (Debuted)' *Wales (Debuted) *Julian Konzern *Various Anonymous Bladers representing European countries Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *Ray Striker D125CS *Flame Libra T125ES *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Featured; Debut) *Grand Cetus T125RS (Featured; Debut) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD *Dark Pisces 125FS (Norwegian Blader) *Evil Bull 125FS (Spanish Blader) *Earth Capricorn 125FS (Swiss Blader) *Clay Wolf 125FS (European Blader) Featured Battles *Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya and Yu Tendo (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Ray Striker D125CS and Flame Libra T125ES) vs Multiple Anonymous Bladers = Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F), Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) and Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) win *Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya and Yu Tendo (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Ray Striker D125CS and Flame Libra T125ES) vs Julian Konzern, Wales and Sophie (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, Grand Cetus T125RS and Grand Cetus WD145RS) = Julian (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD), Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) and Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) win Differences in Adaptions Trivia *This is first time two beyblades are in title card Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters